dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Wikipedia-mode Extension
Emacs has a great mode for editing wiki-text, with syntax highlighting and various helpful key-commands. You can use Emacs as your default editor for Wikia through browser-specific settings (Firefox has an extension called It's All Text! that supports this). However, there are a few common tasks on this wiki that are performed often, and are helpful to be automate.d These include: * Making a link to a spell. * Making an in-page link. * Making a link to the SRD. The Emacs Lisp code here automates all of these tasks with keystrokes that do not conflict with Wikipedia-mode keystrokes. To use it, just copy and paste it into your .emacs or init.el file. ;;;; Make this the mode when we edit wikia.com stuff from the browser with Its All Text! (add-to-list 'auto-mode-alist '("\\.wikia\\.com.*\\.txt\\'" . wikipedia-mode)) ;;;; Movement over list fragment. Keys are intended to be reflective of word ;;;; movement and massaging word keys. (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-f") 'dungeons-next-fragment) (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-b") 'dungeons-previous-fragment) (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-a") 'dungeons-start-of-fragment) (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-e") 'dungeons-end-of-fragment) (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-d") 'dungeons-delete-fragment) ;;;; C-c M-s will change the capitalized fragment under the point from Foobar to ;;;; foobar (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-s") 'dungeons-srd-link-spell) ;;;; C-c M-w / M-r turns the word/region under the link into an SRD link. (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-w") 'dungeons-srd-link-word) (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-r") 'dungeons-srd-link-region) ;;;; C-c M-a turns the fragment under the point into an in-page link. (define-key wikipedia-mode-map (kbd "C-c M-a") 'dungeons-inpage-link) ;;;; This variable represents the regular expression that separates one list ;;;; fragment from the next, or preceding, list fragment. In the case of the ;;;; dungeons and dragons wiki, its either a comma, a period, or a newline. (defvar dungeons-fragment-separator ",\\.\n" "Regular expression that tells Emacs how to separate D&D Wiki list fragments from each other.") ;;;; Various Dungeons & Dragons Wiki functions. ;;;; (defun dungeons-srd-link-spell() "Turns an upper-case spell under the point into a properly italicized, capitalized SRD link." (interactive) ; Go back to the start of this spell. This function works fine even if ; the point is already at the start of the spell. (dungeons-start-of-fragment) (insert "") (insert (downcase text))) (insert "") ; Now that we're done with this guy, jump to the start of the next fragment. (dungeons-next-fragment)) (defun dungeons-inpage-link() "Turns the current fragment into an in-page link." (interactive) (dungeons-start-of-fragment) (insert "") (insert text)) (insert "") ; Now that we're done with this guy, jump to the start of the next fragment. (dungeons-next-fragment)) (defun dungeons-srd-link-word() "Turns the current word into an SRD link." (interactive) (if (not (or (equal " " (char-to-string (preceding-char))) (equal "\n" (char-to-string (preceding-char))))) (backward-word)) (save-excursion (insert "SRD:") (forward-word) (insert ""))) (defun dungeons-srd-link-region(beg end) "Turns the current region into an SRD link." (interactive (list (point) (mark))) (unless (and beg end) (error "The mark is not set, so there is no region.")) (if (< end beg) (progn ; Exchange variables (setq end (list end beg)) (setq beg (car end)) (setq end (cadr end)))) (save-excursion (goto-char end) (insert "|]]") (goto-char beg) (insert "[[SRD:"))) ;;;; If called un-interactively, it deletes and returns the fragment under the ;;;; point. If called interactively, it kills the fragment under the point. (defun dungeons-delete-fragment() "Kills the fragment under the point." (interactive) (let ; Variables. ((start (point)) (end (progn (dungeons-end-of-fragment) (point)))) ; Expression. (if (interactive-p) (kill-region start end) (delete-and-extract-region start end)))) ;;;; Seeks the point to the start of the next fragment, kind of like next-word. ;;;; Only really works if the point is over a fragment already. (defun dungeons-next-fragment() "Jumps to the next list fragment." (interactive) (re-search-forward dungeons-fragment-separator) (while (equal " " (char-to-string (following-char))) (forward-char))) ;;;; Seeks the point to the previous fragment. If we're in the middle of a ;;;; fragment, move it to the start of the current fragment. If not, move it ;;;; back a fragment. (defun dungeons-previous-fragment() "Jumps to the previous list fragment, or the start of the current fragment." (interactive) (let ((oldpoint (point))) (dungeons-start-of-fragment) (if (= oldpoint (point)) (progn ; Search backwards gets right behind the prior fragment separator, ; then we can just jump to its start. (re-search-backward dungeons-fragment-separator) (dungeons-start-of-fragment))))) ;;;; Seeks the point to the beginning of the fragment the point is currently ;;;; over. This works fine even if the point is already at the start of the ;;;; fragment. (defun dungeons-start-of-fragment() "Jumps to the start of the list fragment under the point." (interactive) (re-search-backward dungeons-fragment-separator) ; Forward at least one character. Once to get past whatever we matched, ; then again to consume any spaces so we can put the point at the start of ; the spell. (forward-char) (while (equal " " (char-to-string (following-char))) (forward-char))) ;;;; Seeks to the end of the current fragment. (defun dungeons-end-of-fragment() "Jumps to the end of the list fragment under the point." (interactive) (re-search-forward dungeons-fragment-separator) (backward-char))